The invention relates to animal leashes and, more particulary, to a leash which is readily extendable to twice its normal length.
Animal leashes of variable length have been proposed heretofore, although generally the same are relatively complex, and hence, expensive. For example, U.S Pat. No. 3,198,175 discloses a leash which is biased to roll up about a spring reel or drum within a shell. Upon attachment of a snap/fastener to a ring on the collar of a dog or cat, etc., and holding the shell in hand, the leash will extend to substantially its entire length. Although the leash, upon winding, is relatively compact, a spring loaded drum and shell, etc. are required as mentioned above and consequently, the resulting device is relatively costly and complex.
Another leash, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,398 employs a single strap which is stitched at the back end to form two hand loops and has an outwardly flared central section. A ring is attached to each hand loop and both rings may be releasably secured by means of a snap fastener to a collar ring of an animal. In this manner, the leash length may be reduced so that the central enlarged portion may be hand held. In order to lengthen the leash, however, the snap fastener must be disengaged to enable one loop to be hand held. Thus, the leash is not readily lengthened and requires that a snap fastener by physically released which may be difficult when the leash is attached to the collar of a large, active dog.
Thus, there is a need for an animal leash of simple construction, low cost and yet is readily extendable when attached to the collar of an animal.